Kurabu Sensō
by irishpegasisters
Summary: There's another club in Ouran, and the leader does NOT like the Host club! The five girls find themselves in a club war that only their leader cares about. HikaruOC KaoruOC KyoyaOC HaniOC MoriOC Title translation: Club War!
1. Chapter 1

I sleepily opened my eyes, and groaned at the sound of my alarm clock. I rolled over and smacked the snooze bar. My tired mind didn't even process the importance of today. After what only seemed like two minutes of blissful sleep, a maid was shaking me. "Wake up, Tachibana-san! You can't be late today!"

"What..." I growled.

"Today is your first day at Ouran Academy! You can't be late on your first day!"

My eyes flew open. Was that today? I threw the blankets off and dismissed the maid. She had taken the liberty of setting out the uniform; a disgusting yellow puffy dress. I missed the days before we moved here and we had a private tutor come to the manor and teach me there. I could have worn whatever I chose. I put it on and brushed my hair as I walked, resulting in red strands falling on the yellow dress. Anything was an improvement, I guessed. I grabbed my bag and an apple as I rushed out to the waiting limo.

"Good morning, Tachibana-san", the driver said jovially.

"Whatever," I snarked.

The driver, for whatever reason, decided to take his sweet time getting there. I rubbed my head in annoyance as we pulled up along the parking lot. As soon as I got out of the car, I stared in awe at the stupidest color of pink I ever saw. The whole school chose pink as its color. Pink! After coming back to reality, I ran to my first class. The school was like a maze, and me being late, there was nobody in the halls. Finally I reached my classroom, exhausted, as I slammed the door open and said, "Please excuse me, I was late."

Apparently, this was a huge shock for people. I walk in ten minutes late, and people stare at me like I killed six people. Thanks fellow classmates, now I feel welcome.

"Uhm," The teacher said, "Are you...Tachibana Akane?"

"Yes."

"Ok, Tachibana. Thank you for your grand entrance." The teacher said, with most of the class giggling. I was just annoyed.

"You can sit next to Nakahara." The teacher said, pointing to an unusual girl. This girl was the only female student in the classroom (or in the whole school for all I know) that was not wearing the ugly yellow school uniform. Actually, she looked like she was wearing the middle school uniform, and personally, she looked like she should've been in elementary school. She seemed like she wasn't even remotely interested at all to the event that was going on, and was looking out the window.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the girl and sat. "Hello," I said.

"Hi!" She said. "What's your name?"

"Tachibana Akane," I said. I hoped at this point the conversation would end.

The girl, however, clearly didn't care that class had begun. "Cool! My name's Nakahara Kaida! So I'm guessing you're new here?"

"Yeah," I said. "Um, maybe we should pay attention to the lesson...?"

She laughed. "The teacher is deaf in one ear. As long as we don't get too loud, she won't notice." I noticed that there were other semi-whispered conversations going on.

I sighed. "Okay."

"Good! Now, I'm going to give you some crucial advice! There's a group of pretty boys here who have taken it upon themselves to create a host club."

"...Okay?" I knew that host clubs were a thing, but I had no idea that there was such a thing as a high school host club.

She got very close, then whispered into my face, "Stay. Far. Away."

I blinked. "Um... Okay."

She smiled. "Good."

I shook my head and started doodling in my notebook. Regardless of how much note-taking I was doing, I was always drawing in the margins. I chose this time to draw a tree with long, elaborate branches.

The girl again spoke to me, "Cool, You draw?"

I shrugged. "A little, yeah."

She leaned back in her chair and said, "You should join the art club. Besides, I like you. And, trust me, I don't like a lot of people. So you'd be a good addition."

I decided it was a compliment, "Uhm, ok. Are you in it?"

"I'm the dictator."

"What?"

She waved her hand in a nonchalant fashion, "It's complicated. I'll tell you later."

There was an awkward silence for quite some time until I said, "So... why are you wearing the middle school uniform?"

"For one, I'm so small they didn't have a dress size for me. And for two, it gets me out of wearing that horrid thing." She said, referencing to the dress.

I couldn't help but smirk, and then I was wishing I looked like a nine year-old. Of course, I didn't say that out loud. I may not be the nicest person in the world, but I do have a filter.

"Anyway, how about you check out the art club room during break!" She said, in smiling. Split personality much?

"Sure." What the heck. I liked to draw, she seemed...not bad, and it be a nice change to get into some club activities. Socialize and what not. What could go wrong?

* * *

Kaida walked me to the art room during break. We didn't really talk at all during the walk there, which I was slightly thankful for. When we got there, she opened the doors to reveal an artsy paradise. There were all different kinds of sculptures, paintings, and drawings everywhere, as well as art supplies to go with them. There were only five people in the room, including Kaida and myself. A short girl with dark brown hair that looked American, a tall girl with blonde hair with glasses, and quiet looking girl with brown-blonde hair. Kaida ran up to the quiet looking girl and glomped her, but was immensely outsized so it mostly looked like a child hugging her mother.

"HANA-CHAN~!" She said, like a completely different person, "How was your first day of school?"

By that, I came to the conclusion she had a split personality.

'Hana-Chan' replied with a smile so soft that you wouldn't notice it if you weren't paying attention, and said, "It was nice."

The girl with the glasses leaned on the shorter girl's head and asked Kaida, "Who's your friend?"

"Right," Kaida said, going back to her original personality, "This is Tachibana Akane. She was in class with me, and I'm making her my military General of Defense."

"You're making me what?" First day of school: Made General of an Army.

The American girl whispered, "Don't worry it's not literal."

"Let me make things clear," Kaida said. "I, Nakahara Kaida; second year, am the dictator of the Art Club. For teachers and students outside of the Art Club, I am the Art Club president. My specialty, painting." Kaida moved onto the American girl. "This is Petra Santiago; first year. She is ranked advisor-"

"Vice president," Petra cleared up.

"Her specialty, sculpting. And she's from America." Kaida said, as if she didn't notice the interruption. She then moved onto the girl with glasses, "This is Hamasaki Yuuka; the only third year. She is ranked database-"

"Secretary." Yuuka made clear.

"Her specialty, photography." Kaida finally moved onto the quiet girl. "This is Nakahara Hana; first year. She's my younger sister as well as being ranked dragon-"

"Treasurer." Petra cleared up, "Because dragons guard treasure..."

"Her specialty, calligraphy. Anyway, we make up the Art Club presidency. The reason why I brought you here, was because I needed somebody who was good at freehand draw on my team. Therefore, I called first dibs on you." Kaida put her hands on her hips. "Questions?"

I just sat and stared at them. This had to be the strangest moment of my life. I got taken in by the art club, and was demanded to be their 'General of Defense'. Their introductions were even stranger. And they act like this is normal? The only thing that managed to come out of my mouth was a simple, "What the-."

* * *

After much explaining, much more detailed introduction, and much MUCH persuasion, I somehow got stuck being Kaida's General of Defense. I don't know what it is in 'Presidency' form (Assistant VP maybe?), but I guess I'm just it. The reason there were only four other people in the room before was because only the presidency is allowed in during break. Apparently I was counted as being in the presidency, even though I didn't get a choice. I don't think that's how democracy works, especially because I heard Petra muttering about communism.

I went through my classes, only brushing past the others a few times during the day. Well, I sat with them at lunch, but I didn't do a lot of talking. Mostly I just sat back and listened.

"Did you forget your lunch again, Kaida-san?" Petra asked.

"No... I ate it already. HANA-CHAN!"

"Hm?"

"How much money is in the budget for my lunch?"

Hana sighed. "None."

Yuuka stepped in. "We've been over this many times before, Kaida-chan."

Kaida slumped in her seat. "Fine." After a few moments, she leaned over to Petra. "Petra-chan, do you have any food?"

Petra tossed her a package of crackers. "Sit up straight, you drop out bohemian." Kaida sat up and hungrily ate the crackers.

Their dynamic fascinated me. These clearly very independent, strong girls were completely at the mercy of this small, slightly insane second year.

My thoughts were jarred when a rice ball was thrown onto my face.

* * *

After school, I walked with Kaida to the art room. There were many others there this time. We walked to the front of the room, where the others were already sitting. Petra looked ready to kill someone.

"Come ON, Kaida-san! You can't be late on the first day!"

Kaida shrugged. "I was too busy NOT CARING. Okay, I call this meeting to order!" Everyone began to settle down. I stood with the others in the "council" at the front.

"Okay, first order of business! The pledge!" Kaida led the room in a pledge of allegiance, to the art club, of Ouran High. The other people in the room went on like drones, and clearly didn't really care about what was going on. But Kaida recited it with such power, it was almost moving. She emphasized every word.

After everyone sat down, Kaida stood before them. "Okay, now we have a new member on the council! Akane-san, introduce yourself to the laypeople. Your name, year, and fact please!"

I walked over and gave a shaky wave. "Um, I'm Tachibana Akane. I'm a second year, and this is my first day here, ever. And an interesting fact about me is I once set a termite mound on fire out of boredom."

A girl in the back raised her hand. "Where are you from, Tachibana-san?"

But Kaida pushed me out of the center, and said, "That's enough talking. Akane-san will be our General of Defense-"

"Assistant Secretary," Yuuka said.

"-and you should refer any hostile communications with... them to her. Since this is the first day, we'll go ahead and introduce everyone! I'm Nakahara Kaida, second year! I hate the Host Club. Who's next?"

Petra raised her hand. "Requesting permission to speak?"

"Permission granted!"

Petra walked over. "Hi, I'm Petra Santiago, I'm a first year. I moved here from the States, and I met Kaida-san over the summer and she made me do this." She turned on her heel and walked back over to the side. Hana walked over next.

"H-hello. I'm Nakahara Hana, I'm Kaida-chan's younger sister, so I'm a first year... I like to write things... Okay, thanks!"

Yuuka went up. "Hi! I'm Hamasaki Yuuka! I'm a third year, and I'm into anime and maniacal laughter! MWAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA. Okay bye!"

I listed Yuuka as the second craziest.

Kaida went back up. "So now we know everyone! Go forth and CREATE, my slaves! There's a show coming up, and I'll pick the best submissions to enter!" On that note, there was noise as people gathered their materials and chatted.

I turned to Yuuka as she tapped me. "That's pretty much how it works around here. We get the special table at the front. Kaida-chan only really uses our "positions" as a way to eventually wage war. But we'll get to that another time. So now you can draw or whatever!"

With many questions in mind, I sat beside Hana and drew or whatever.

* * *

**HI! Frank and Jellie here! We're back with another story, and our mission is to make you smile!**

**So, this story will have a cycle of five characters. Akane is first! The next chapter will feature Petra's POV! We hope it doesn't get too confusing...**

**The rating may go up later on, but we'll see. **

**A few notes:**

**Petra's name is in Western order, but the rest are staying in Eastern order. **

**For those of you following our Nintendo crossover story of epic, this story will be updated in between those updates. Sort of. But that story has NOT been abandoned!**

**We wrote this together. The majority of the work on this was literally done over Gchat, so please excuse any minor errors.**

**Jellie says: TADA~!**

**Stay tuned, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note: _Italics _indicate that Petra is speaking in English! (Or another language if specified ((but not until later chapters)(((ok I'm done now))))))**

* * *

**PETRA'S POV**

I stretched and yawned. I did _not _want to get out of bed and... Eugh, do stuff. But duty calls. I removed the tee shirt that I had slept in and put on the yellow uniform. I didn't mind the dress, honestly, but it was the color that bugged me. I would have preferred a soft gray, or maybe navy. A color more neutral than pastel yellow, anyway.

I brushed my hair and then went downstairs to have breakfast. My dad was already up, of course.

"_Morning Dad," _I said.

He shook his head. "Work on that Japanese."

I sighed."Good morning, Father. Is there... Any more coffee?" We were both making an effort to improve our Japanese, sentence construction was more difficult than we had originally thought.

"Yes."

I poured a cup and sat at the table. We discussed the mission in English.

_"Okay, an attempt to make contact with the Target must be made today," _he said.

I nodded. _"Yes sir. I plan on using the other students to gain information."_

_"Very good. We must evaluate whether this is a threat or not as soon as possible."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Have a good day at school, sweetie."_

_"Yes sir."_

And then I got up, grabbed my stuff, and left. Going to school off-base was not only a privilege, but also my mission. We'd been informed of the existence of a possible WMD in the area. The government sent a few officers from each branch of the military to investigate. I came with my dad, but my younger brother and mom chose to stay behind so my brother could go to American school in the beginning.

When I arrived at school, I looked around for anyone, and saw the new girl. I ran up. "_How goes it, Jap?"_

She jumped and turned around. "What?"

I grinned. "Good morning, Akane-San! It is okay if I... Call you that?"

"Yeah," she said, and started walking. I walked alongside her.

"Have you enjoyed yourself here so far?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, but to be honest I wasn't expecting... Um... _That."_

"Neither was I. Anyway, I need to go to class, see you at the art club!" I smiled and waved as we parted. I liked her so far.

As I walked towards my first class (a Japanese elective), I heard a name being spoken down the hall.

_Haninozuka._

I gasped and ran around a corner. I pressed myself into the wall and tried to listen to what was being said.

"Eee! So cute...!"

"I... The Host Club...!"

At that point, everything became clear. I now knew what had to be done.

"_I need to keep my friends close..." _I said, grabbing the arm of a passerby.

"_And my enemies closer..." _I hissed, pulling my victim into my arms and squeezing.

"Pl-please let me go..." He said. I looked down, and it took a moment for me to process what I had just done. I apologized and let him go, before scurrying into my class. I had plans for Art Club today, and they had nothing to do with sculpting.

I waltzed into the art room during break. "Hi Yuuka-San!"

Yuuka looked up from her camera lens and waved. "Hi Petra-chan! How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." I sat across from her. I guessed I had roughly two minutes before Kaida burst in and demanded something insane. I leaned over and hastily said, "I need every bit of information you can give me about Haninozuka. Strengths, weaknesses, fears..."

Yuuka looked surprised at my request but answered anyway. "He's a host, third year. He loves cake and his plush bunny, who he refers to as 'Usa-chan'. I hear he's good at Martial Arts, but other than that I don't know much, Kaida won't let me get any closer to get any more info."

"That's good, thank you!" I sat and pulled out my notebook and began scribbling notes. Yuuka leaned over. "No fair, I can't read this! It's all in English! What are you writing?"

I feigned indifference. "Just some reminders for after school today."

But what she didn't know, was I was actually writing notes about The Target! Shh, it's a secret.

At this moment, Kaida burst in, Akane and Hana following closely behind. "Hello, my minions! What shall I have us do today?"

I slipped out of my seat and pulled Kaida aside. "Psst... Word on the street is, we lost one of our members..."

Kaida gasped.

"To the HOST CLUB."

Kaida lost it. I had never seen a look that terrifying on anyone's face, ever. **"What! The bubbling idiotic homosexuals stole one of**_**our**_** art club members!"**The flames from her aura could have heated all of Antarctica into a dry wasteland.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have made the rule #1. "No one at anytime or anyplace or in any situation should be in any relation to the host club. The penalty: death."" Yuuka said, completely disregarding her current state.

Kaida took out a long stick used for training and said, "LINE UP."

Yuuka and Hana immediatly stood shoulder to shoulder, which me and Akane joined, while Kaida paced in front of us.

"There seems to be an issue... With _them. _Ladies, at this point we have no choice but to..."

There was a pause.

"FACE THE DISGUSTING HOST CLUB ONCE AND FOR ALL."

I gulped. As per Kaida's order, I would be the one to open the door...

_Into hell._

The others stood behind me, all looking indifferent except of course Kaida. I faced the door, took a deep breath, and turned the shiny handle.

Okay, honestly, I didn't know what to expect. Maybe a dimly lit room? Loud music? Or more quiet? But I certainly was not expecting to be hit in the face with rise petals whilst I was blinded by light that seemed too bright to be natural. And this was followed by a chorus of voices saying, "Welcome to the host club!"

Normally I would have been totally entranced, but I was on a mission. I marched in and was stopped by a tall dude with glasses. "Hello, miss, do you have an appointment?"

Kaida answered for me, "She most certainly does not! I have a bone to pick with you!"

Glasses dude looked affronted. Besides that there was an awkward silence in the room. A girl who had arrived early called out, "Kyoya-kun, why is that middle schooler talking to you?"

Yuuka and Hana pulled Akane and I back. Hana said, fear in her voice, "You're going to want to brace yourself..."

And then it was like a bomb had gone off. Explosion, plates and teacups flew, there was screaming.

**"I AM NOT A MIDDLE SCHOOLER." **Kaida hissed, like the devil himself was talking. I was amazed at how easily she was set off. Akane and I looked almost as terrified as the host club. Hana moved over and grabbed her sister by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes, and all of a sudden it was over. Death aura, fiery eyes, all gone. I was duly surprised, along with Akane. But Yuuka and Hana went about it like everyday business.

"Kaida-chan has a short temper," Yuuka said, "She never really grew out of the tantrum phase."

Kaida-chan shot Yuuka a terrifying look, but said nothing (Making it even more horrifying.)

Suddenly I was regretting making this happen. I mean, we came in, destroyed their stuff, saying, "We don't like you." I felt bad, so I went around and picked dishes and such off the ground. The other girls in the room seemed appalled. I mentally gave them the finger and continued cleaning. Meanwhile Yuuka was talking to the glasses dude. I still felt guilty, so I decided to assist in making this place better for a formal war declaration. I walked over to groups of girls and motioned for them to stand. "Alright, alright. Nothing to see here. Move along." They seemed confused, but did as I said. As it should be.

"So, you scum, my Military General has something to say to you people. Right, Akane-chan?"

Akane rolled her eyes and said, "We, the Art Club, officially declare war on the Host Club."

Some guy with brown hair (I assume it was a guy?) facepalmed. "You're declaring _war _on a _club?"_

"We don't need your opinions... You..." Kaida looked to Yuuka.

"Fujioka," Yuuka said.

"Fujioka!"

One of the twins shed an obviously fake tear. "Hi-Hikaru... We're under attack..."

Hikaru pulled his brother's face closer to his own. "We'll be okay if we... Stick together..."

The blonde one, code named "Obnoxious", stood up and pounded his chest. "That's right! Don't worry Haruhi, Daddy will protect you!" He grabbed the brown-haired one and squeezed.

Whoa. So they really are gay. I looked at Akane and made a gagging motion. She grinned. I glanced over her shoulder and noticed the tall host member, code-named "Lumberjack", was glancing over at Hana, who was trying to calm down Kaida.

"God, you guys are idiots!" Kaida fumed, "You're incest, gay, obnoxious, annoying, not to mention taking advantage of women! Have you no shame!"

"Hey," The twins said at the same time. "Look who's talking, shorty."

Kaida was fuming while the idiots on the other side of the fancy table suffered the effects of whatever they had OD'd on. I leaned on Yuuka. "It's so gay in here I can't even stand it."

She nodded, then turned back to the guys. "Yeah, you guys do know we're not costumers, right? You don't have to put on this act. And yes, I know it's all an act." The twins, code name "Gay Twin 1(GT1), and Gay Twin 2 (GT2)" detached from each other, but Obnoxious continued to fuss over the brown-haired one.

I rolled my eyes. "So, yeah. We're at war now. I guess we'll be going...?"

Kaida nodded. "Yeah! Or will we? HAHAHAAHAAAA! Stupid losers!"

"Wow. Your choice of words are almost as dull as you are." GT1 said.

I noticed Akane had a sudden flash of red in her eyes, "You know, Kaida, I'm starting to think your right. I've never met anyone who has ever faked incest for attention. "

Akane and GT1 started exchanging hateful expressions. Great. So both she and Kaida were on the bandwagon. _Greeeeeaaat. _I hadn't even seen Haninozuka. I was beginning to wonder if this was all a waste of time. Well, there was that whole thing about keeping my enemies closer. I sighed. It couldn't be helped.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud declaration from Obnoxious.

"Oh, Haruhi-!"

"Hey, blondie, are you always this irritating, or does it take effort for you?" I snapped. Oops. Now I felt bad. He looked hurt, but the twins were eating it up. Suddenly I had one patting each shoulder. That didn't last long. Kaida shoved them to the ground. "Don't touch Petra, idiots!"

GT1 was already up, but I extended a hand to help the other one up. "Sorry, her conduct is not always up to scratch. My apologies."

He accepted my hand and simply gave me a nod in gratitude, before going back to his brother's side.

"That's enough talking! We're not wasting any more time here!" Kaida said. I noticed Yuuka wasn't in her original place. I assumed she was in the bathroom or something. We followed her towards the door. Though, Kaida and Akane stopped right before they left the door. They both turned around, and gave them the finger. I was shocked, yes I think it sometimes, but to actually do it?! These girls were crazy! I noticed Hana was also horrified, and grabbed Kaida running, while I grabbed Akane.

And that was that. We declared war on the host club. It was a good thing, though. The closer we get to the hostclub, the closer I get to Haninozuka.

* * *

**Hey everyone, we're back! While this was being written, Jellie was at camp and Frank was all over the continental United States, so good for us for getting it done! The next chapter will feature the one and only Kaida! Confetti! **

**(Please be patient with updates. Frank's got a lot of travelling going on, and we both have summer assignments... -_-'' Thanks for reading! Show us love!)**

**-J&F**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kaida, it's time to wake up." Hana-chan said to me. I sat up, yawned, then rubbed my eyes. Hana-chan always wakes me up, because apparently I'm not a morning person. Who spread that rumor.

"Mornin'." I said, half asleep.

Hana-chan smiled, then left. I rang a bell, summoning the maids to help me get dressed. I got out of my nightgown and into the usual middle-school uniform.

"You look very nice today." Hana-chan told me, as I stepped down the stairs.

I couldn't help smiling, "Thank you~!"

After getting ready, we left for school. Once we got there I smiled, I was ready for a beautiful day of warfare!

I gave Hana-chan my goodbyes, as I walked towards my classroom, where I met Akane in the hallway.

"Hey." she said, nonchalantly.

"Yo." I swung my bag over my shoulder and gave a smile.

"So...We're at war?"

"Pretty much, and it's about time too!"

Akane scratched the back of her head, "Well, then what do we now?"

"I'll tell you in the meeting during break. It'll make sense." I waved her off.

"Right. What about during homeroom?"

I looked up at her puzzled, "What about it?"

"Well, I mean, with Tamaki and Kyoya."

"Who are those?"

Akane gave me a strange look and sweat-dropped, "You mean you don't even know their names?"

I just looked at her strangely and continued. Tall people are so unique.

We walked into our classroom, when I stopped in my tracks. I saw two of the most disgusting things I've ever seen in my life. Two host club members.

Blonde-n'-Obnoxious seemed to notice us as well, and had a surprised look on his face.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" We both yelled at each other.

"Don't copy me." I said cracking my knuckles. Of course, he coward back in fear. My intimidation was a success.

"You mean you didn't know you were in the same class?" Mr. Meanglassesman and Akane said in unison.

"And here I thought you were a first year!" Blonde-n'-Obnoxious mouthed off, "Well, if Hani is a third year, I guess anything is possible..."

FIRST YEAR. Is that stupid moronic idiot blind?! I'M PROBABLY OLDER THAN HIM. I decided it was time to set that idiot straight.

I could feel my aura getting cold and dark as I said, "Now let me tell you this straight, moron. To me, you are nothing but a disgusting set back. I dislike you beyond your comprehension, which (your comprehension) happens to be below average. I utterly loathe you. Every little trait you possess is nothing but an unfortunate mistake in this world, and makes my skin crawl just thinking about it." He started backing away, in fear. Which, of course, just fueled my killer instinct. I moved forward poking his chest. "I don't want you to look at me or my club, think about me or my club, or even breath my or my club's air. We are at bitter war, and I will destroy every little cell in your body until you are nothing but a pile of defeated mush." People started gathering around, I did kind of make a big scene. Good. People should see how much of a coward this guy is. "If you ever look, think, or breathe my air, I will personally hunt you down and destroy your loved ones before you. Then I will make your death longer and more painful than before. And let me repeat, I utterly loathe you." By this point, Blonde-n'-Obnoxious was against the wall. He looked like he just saw a ghost. I smiled, turned around and stretched.

I looked at Mr. Meanglassesman. Obviously, this guy was evil, almost as evil as me. So instead of terrifying him (Which, I guessed probably wouldn't work) I just stuck my tongue at him as I swung my bag over my shoulder again.

"Well, I feel much better!" I said to Akane, who was raising one eyebrow at the now-terrified-Blonde-n'-Obnoxious. "But I'm still hungry, do you have any leftover breakfast?"

I busted into my club room to find everyone confused. I looked around, and noticed the Host Club attacked first.

"Yuuka! Analysis!"

"It seems the twins had decided to attack before their leader's permission. They scattered rose petals everywhere! On the floors, walls, and ceilings. They also placed them in the paint and the paintings. They replaced all of our graphite pencils with colored pencils and filled our camera's with pictures of the Host Club. A few of our Art Club members have turned. Also, they left this lovely note on one of our canvas', as well."

I snatched the note in anger, as I read

"Dear Kohai,

Watchya going to do now shorty? (＾∇＾)/\(＾∇＾)

Love, The amazing Hikaru and Kaoru!"

KOHAI? SHORTY? I ripped the canvas in half, despite being made out of wood.

"REVENGE WILL BE OURS."

"LINE UP!" I yelled, as the four got into a line. Akane and Petra lagged a little bit, but I forgave them. I pulled out a long thin stick for training.

"Ladies, today we launch our first attack. RECAP. I already posed a threat on their leader, Blonde-n'-Obnoxious, earlier today. The twins acted in threat by desecrating our art supplies and room. Naturally, we reply in the same fashion. IDEAS. Petra, go!"

"Uhm...We could wrinkle up all their costumes! They'll never see it coming!"

I immediately shot her down, "Too nice, Akane! Go!"

"We could burn their room." She said, as if it was completely normal.

"I like the idea, but it would get us arrested. Hana-chan!"

"..."

"Nevermind~" I smiled, "You're good! Yuuka! My hopes are in you!"

"I've already got a plan. It's pretty simple, we can use our art supplies to attack back! We'll take paint and splash it all over their walls, ceiling, floor, costumes, etc. And each time we attack, we can use a different method of art. For now, it will be painting, but next time it will be calligraphy, then photography, etc."

"Yuuka, you're a genius. Girls! Here's the plan! Petra's look out; Hana-chan, you'll splash paint on their costumes; Akane, you got the floor; Yuuka, you have the ceiling,because you're so tall; then I have the walls. We attack at midnight tonight, and we meet in the back. All clear?"

"ALL CLEAR." The girls replied. I smiled, I love my job.

Midnight

Me and Hana-chan got to the front of the building, Akane and Yuuka were already there, but Petra was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Petra?" Hana-chan asked.

"She's not here yet." Akane replied, as if it was obvious.

I shot Akane a look, telling her to be nice to Hana-chan, but she just rolled her eyes.

We waited for a little while, until Petra showed up, "Sorry! I'm not too good with waking up!"

"Let's just go!" Yuuka said, hurrying through the door.

We all ran inside, and onto the host clubs floor. The school was actually pretty creepy at night, so I kept close to Hana-chan. Not that I was scared, or anything! I was just...protecting her...

We reached the host club room, and tried to open it.

"It's locked!" Petra said.

"Mwahaha...I am a woman of many talents..." Yuuka said, holding up a hair pin.

"Yes!" I said, "Way to go Yuuka!"

Yuuka began to pick the lock. It took a little while, but the lock finally clicked.

"Got it!" Yuuka said, in success.

Petra stood outside the door, as the rest of us ran in with the paint. Yuuka began throwing the paint buckets at the ceiling at complete random, while Akane took a broom and started sweeping paint all over the floor. Hana-chan (at my request) painted random things like mustaches and banana's on their costumes. I began to splatter paint all over the walls, only leaving one wall for custom paint. When I was done with all the other walls, painted a chibi picture of the Art Club presidency and then:

"Losers,

Sorry, we don't take stupid pranks from gay twins lightly! =(~‿◕)

-The superior club!"

"TAKE THAT, FOOLS!" I said, aloud.

Petra peeked her head in, and said, "Whoa. That's actually a really good painting!"

"Yeah, and here I thought the you had no talents." Akane said, "Well, besides terrifying people."

"PETRA, LOOK OUT!" I yelled. I decided to let Akane's comment go, seeing as I liked having the talent of terrifying people.

Finally, when we were all done, we ran outside, leaving no traces behind. And on that note, we departed.

At last, today was the day of a victory! I day we won, in a battle! Success!

The only thing that would make this day better, was if I had the chance to see the look on those moron's face when they see this!


End file.
